<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>But Logan! It's Cold Outside! by Feline_Acrobat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141634">But Logan! It's Cold Outside!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feline_Acrobat/pseuds/Feline_Acrobat'>Feline_Acrobat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The 12 Days of Logince! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, College AU, M/M, Snow Day, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hp jokes, theres mentions of depression and panic but thats mostly them being college students</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:01:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feline_Acrobat/pseuds/Feline_Acrobat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Roman lovely, can we have a snow day?” Logan wants to play in snow like he did when he was younger, and while roman isn’t keen on leaving his warm blanket pile, he knows there’s no way to say no to that boy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The 12 Days of Logince! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>But Logan! It's Cold Outside!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>" I don't know. They’re five I swear." Yep that was the note.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Roman lovely, can we have a snow day?”</p><p>Roman was curled up in a toasty warm ball of blankets and boyfriend and was more than content. The last week had been either completely awful or completely amazing. The last few days of classes before break were brutal and he was just happy to have a few weeks away from the routine of boring classes, bland food, depressive episodes, and insomnia. And though he had fallen into at least two depression naps, he had to say that the past three days were therapeutic to him and seemed to be the same for his smaller counterpart. They had for the most part just sat in warm blankets and cuddled with a single big activity for the day mixed in with some homework. He found these moments with Logan as a comfort they can’t often indulge in. He tightened his grip on Logan before answering.</p><p>“you wanna go mess around in the snow today? That does sound like fun, but I’m so comfy. Oh well, you wanna go bundle up while I grab the sled?”</p><p>Roman couldn’t help but release a loud set of giggles as his sweetheart catapulted out of his lap and rocketed into his room. Roman slipped on his boots before searching the hall closet for their big sled.by the time he got it outside Logan had come back with a big fluffy jacket, gloves, a beanie, and his big snow boots. He threw another beanie at Roman who floundered trying to grab it. Logan ran past him and jumped and spun, landing on his back in the 12-inch snow, giggling the whole way. Roman couldn’t do anything but smile at his favorite person as Logan just made snow angels even as the snow around him fell on top of him.</p><p>Roman’s face dropped quickly when he got a snowball in the face. He immediately dropped the sled and gathered a handful of snow while chasing Logan at top speed. He not only pelted him straight in the back of his neck but tackled him down with a splash of ice going everywhere. After a few minutes, more kids from the surrounding dorms joined the two in their game. Almost 40 other college students joined in, building forts and artillery and there were screams claiming one side cheated when in fact that side just had all the architect students, where the other side was just cosmetologists. It was utter chaos and it was amazing. All of them really needed a break from the serious and school so going out and killing each other with snow definitely calmed nerves.</p><p>“him! The guy in Gryffindor colors!!! Attack him!!!”</p><p>“team we gotta beat ravenLAME!!!”</p><p>“don’t hit me!!! my glasses fell off!!!”</p><p>“for Narnia!!!!!”</p><p>“FOR VALHALLA!!!!!!!”</p><p>“SLYTHERINS SUCK”</p><p>“HARRY DID YOU PUT YOUR NAME IN THE GOBLET OF FIRE???”</p><p>“SHOOT THE CRIMINOLOGISTS BEFORE WE ACTUALLY GET MURDERED”</p><p>By the time that the kids got tired, Logan felt guilty and invited them all in for hot chocolate and Christmas cookies. Roman was always thankful that they had invested in a bigger dorm for this very reason, for someone who said he had no emotions, Logan was very empathetic.</p><p>The neighboring kids were sat in their living room and chatting with each other as Roman hid in the kitchen. Logan buzzes around like the good host he is, and Roman just loved to watch his boyfriend be so sociable with the other students while he leaned against the island in the kitchen and sipped at some of his cocoa. Soon the others started filing out and going back to their normal schedule, and it was just Roman and Logan again. He pushed off the island and wrapped his amazing boyfriend in a giant hug. Honestly, he was just happy to be alone with Logan again, so when Logan turned around and kissed him, he had to say it felt like Christmas.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>